Robin Lifting Off
by Heroicagal
Summary: This is the series of one shots following the adventures of Timmy after he becomes the third Robin. Sort of a sequel to my story Robin's Rebirth. You don't have to read it first you may be confused if I reference it. Requests are accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Superman

"Bruce, you know this is dangerous and ridiculous. The boy could get hurt. Remember what happened to the last Robin?" Clark Kent asked and Bruce stiffened. This was not up for debate and he certainly didn't need the Big Blue Boy Scout telling him about his past mistakes.

"Thanks for the input. Now leave." He said curtly. Clark shook his head.

"You know I am only trying to help…" Then Tim came up from the Cave.

"Bruce, I got those trace readings and- Oh, sorry. Is this a bad time?" He asked a bit surprised to see the Man of Steel.

"Tim, come here." Bruce said. Tim strode over, a bit unsure.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Tell me, what would you do if we were out on patrol and you came upon somebody that I had not given you permission to take on? Somebody out of your training range in possibility to take down." Tim looked confused but automatically gave the answer.

"Tail them, but call you. Make sure you know our location and only take them on if absolutely necessary, such as if I was spotted or someone was in immediate danger." Bruce nodded.

"He's not Jason, Clark. Trust me. I didn't want to do this anymore than you want me to be doing it now at first but Tim is an excellent pupil. He is almost as agile as Dick and is astounding in his instinct for detective work." Tim looked agape at his mentor. He was surprised to have gained such a good report with him. He never complimented him in training, only told him his mistakes and had him drill again.

"I still don't see how you can allow another boy to be dragged into this crusade of yours. He's going to get himself killed, I mean look at him. He's way too small for his age and looks like he could only take on someone the level of a cat burglar." Now Tim was red faced and glared at him. Clark barely noticed intent on making Bruce stop Tim from helping. Then he got an idea. Each of the Robins had to prove to Superman that they were a force to reckon with. Dick had beaten him up at the ripe age of six, Jason had graffiti his car. Tim knew just what to do. His strong suit was hacking and so hack he would. Straight into Clark's newest headliner.

Clark Kent was frustrated. Didn't Bruce understand? Robins were always hurt around him. You would have thought he would have figured that out after Jason. As he went into work he thought about the newest Boy Wonder. He needed a good and stable home, Bruce couldn't provide that. No matter how hard he tried, Batman would always come first to him and when he had said that Bruce had given him the Batglare and pulled out kryptonite, telling him he would leave now or suffer the consequences. The truth hurt.

When Clark reached the office he got odd stares from everyone. He went to his desk and sat down. As he did Lois walked by and said "Great scoop Smallville. Way to help encourage Supey." This made him raise his eyebrows in confusion and he read the article he had supposedly written. It was supposed to be about his latest battle with Luthor, but instead read

"Superman; Big Blue Boy Scout, Big Blue Jerk"

From there it went on to tell about how he had at first rejected Superboy and how he had treated him. Then it went on to say that he had once made the first Robin cry (at the age of six) by burning one of his favorite toys to a crisp with his heat vision (it was an accident!). Then it finished off with the conversation he supposedly had heard Superman have with Batman last night. Clark groaned. He should have known that if you mess with the bull you get the horns. He learned to back off and leave this Robin in the capable hands of his mentor, as the article put Superman should. It would take weeks to get rid of this bad press but he did deserve it.

The End of Shot One

**Okay, so was this crappy? I think it could have been a bit better but Tim just pawned Supey! Let me know what you want Tim to encounter next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Spoiler

I don't know why she was here, or who she was, but she was a very good fighter. The girl with the purple and brown outfit and a blonde ponytail was right beside me as I was stopping a mugging in progress. As I was about to punch a thug in the face I heard the click of a gun hammer being pulled and before I could whirl around to stop them they got a kick to the face. Everyone was down. I turned to talk to the new girl when she shot away with a grappling hook. I immediately shot one too and followed. She stopped on a rooftop trying to loose me and I swung back and around to catch her off guard. She jumped in surprise as I landed behind her and before she could run I had ensnared her legs with my grapple so she fell. I didn't really hurt her, only her pride.

"Well, you certainly are something." She said and I was a bit surprised that that was what she first said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. She grinned.

"Name's Spoiler. It's nice to meet the Wonder Boy finally." I glared and she smirked at my gaze.

"Why were you fighting with me?" I asked. She smirked wider and shook her head.

"Man, are you seriously that clueless? Trained by the World's Greatest Detective indeed. I'm a crime fighter dummy!" She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"We have plenty of those, why are you out doing it?" She shrugged.

"I have my reasons. Question is why shouldn't I be doing it?"

"You're going to get yourself killed. This isn't a game or of amateurs." She rolled her eyes and tossed back her hair.

"I've trained. I don't need the Boy Wonder to patronize me."

"Robin!" I heard Nightwing call from nearby. I turned to look and when I looked back I saw that she was out of the wire.

"Catch you later cutie!" She called as she took off.

"Who was that?" Dick asked as he landed. I shook my head.

"Not sure, but I think I have my own Catwoman."


	3. Chapter 3

Wowing Wonder Woman

Tim was at the museum to gain research for a project on ancient Greek culture. He went to the best and brightest one he could find, the one that employed Diana Prince. Tim knew that that was only her cover. She was actually Wonder Woman who had a vast knowledge on things such as this and since he was a student and she was an expert no eyebrows would be raised at the questions he asked and he would get info from a very accurate and reliable force.

"Pick you up at eight?" Dick asked. Tim nodded and headed into the establishment.

There were many things to look at and Tim being the curious sort he was wanted to study and examine almost all of it. He wanted to analyze and record and learn about the many things there was in the world. There was no telling what could exactly help in a case. He shook his head, too much training and time with Bruce had made him susceptible to being a workaholic. He saw a sign that directed the visitors to the area of Greek relics. Following it he came upon a display that was unparalleled in any place except the country of Greece itself. There were weapons and pottery, paintings and statues. What caught his eye was a traveling exhibit, one that held a tribute to Zeus made by the ancients. It was a beautifully crafted shaft of lightning, made of gold and sparkled with rubies and diamonds on top of the gold base with a touch of sapphire to add to the presence of illuminating fire that comes from lightning strikes.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" he heard someone ask behind him. Tim turned and saw the woman he was looking for. He blushed slightly at the idea of the much_ figured_ woman in a swimsuit and heels fighting crime. He nodded and was about to introduce himself, but she beat him to the point.

"Diana Prince: expert in Greek relics and history along with mythology." She said, extending her hand. Tim took it and introduced himself in turn.

"Tim Drake: expert in finding sources for my research for school." He said, trying to make a joke. Diana smiled and was about to reply when a shot rang out.

"On the ground now people!" Said the leader of a group of four men who were obviously robbers, and Tim groaned. Really, he couldn't have just one moment of peace to finish his school work? Apparently not as another shot rang out and everyone dropped and he turned to see Diana gone. She must have gone to switch into costume. He figured he should do the same. With everybody huddled and terrified and him luckily placed by a corner with bathrooms down the hall (small blessings) he softly but quickly retreated. Inside the bathroom was nobody, most of the people being home at this point in the evening. Only people like him who were students or workers seemed to be here. There was no security devices like cameras (hey, some places have them _outside the_ stalls) and he swiftly shed his clothing, grabbing his belt and mask from his bag and secured them on along with his cape. Show time.

Line Break

The robbers were having a rough time of it, what with Wonder Woman being there and all. As they shot at her she easily deflected their bullets with her bracelets. Finally one of them got the idea that most criminals have when faced with a super hero. The robber who was on the left of the leader (who Robin would call Lefty) grabbed a child who was with his mother and placed a gun to his temple. Tim wondered why a kid who looked to be six would be here at this time anyway, but that wasn't the point. The mother hysterically reached for her son only to be taken by the leader himself and placed in a similar position. Wonder Woman immediately stopped at the threat of innocents being killed. Tim had seen enough at this point and grabbed out a few batarangs, knowing that he could easily hit a target from his ceiling rafter perch without collateral damage.

"Not so tough now are you Wonder Chic?" The man on the leader's right (Righty) said. Robin rolled his eyes and flicked the two batarangs at the ones with human shields. Their guns clattered to the ground and they gaped up towards the rafter in shock as Robin glided down towards them in a dive that would hurt them, but not his own person. The woman had enough sense to grab the boy and get out of the way as Robin landed with a thud on two of them. They groaned and then the others advanced, trying to club him with the butt of their guns.

"Don't kill him. Maybe he can be useful." Righty said and they started to swing. Robin easily jumped into the air and used the back of one of them as a base for flipping over. The one without a nickname brought down his gun and pistol whipped Lefty who let out a howl and then fell unconscious. Robin sniggered and turned to see the one who had yet to say anything about to hit his head. He slid under his legs with ease and yanked them, causing him to topple onto Righty who fell on top of Lefty. They both collided their heads with a thud against a display case. Both were out cold. Robin then heard the click of a hammer on a gun and felt it in the small of his back.

"Bad move Wonder Boy. You should've stayed with the Bat. Daddy woulda kept you safe." Tim stiffened but before the trigger could be pulled Leader was plowed down by the equivalent of a human tank. Wonder Woman had finally rejoined the fray. Wondering (he sniggered at that mentally) what kept her Tim glanced around and saw that she had evacuated the perimeter of civilians.

"Hera these men are so annoying." She said, huffing as she straightened her posture. "Thanks for the help-"She started but trailed off as there was no one there.

"Just like his mentor." She smiled and shook her head slowly. When she had first heard of the third Robin she had been grieved. That was three children who had been drawn into Bruce's crusade. But now seeing the newest bird in action she felt relieved as he could obviously take care of himself. She also didn't want to admit it, but she was very impressed with the efficiency and ease the boy had displayed. In short, Tim had wowed Wonder Woman. She smiled at the word play and went to find him. After all, Diana Prince had never answered Tim Drake's homework questions and she felt that she owed him that at least.


End file.
